El mejor regalo para Terry
by Andreea Maca
Summary: Terry mira su hogar y a su familia, orgulloso de lo que la Navidad le otorgaría como regalo, como el mejor regalo que en su vida había recibido. Por supuesto, es un Terryfic. Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction.


**Dedicado con mucho cariño a Rosa, mi primera amiga del mundo de Candy-Candy y a Anna María, un apoyo incondicional en mi vida. Las quiero. **

* * *

><p><strong>El mejor regalo<strong>

/*/•/*/•/*/

Terruce Grandchester bajó del coche con un paquete debajo del brazo derecho. Suspiró antes de mirar por unos segundos su casa. Era pequeña para el gusto de su padre; pero para él era del tamaño perfecto para abrigar a su familia. Constaba de una cochera para dos autos, tres recámaras y un pequeño jardín trasero. La recámara principal la ocupaban Terry y su mujer, en la que la colindaba dormía su pequeña hija y la restante la usaban las ocasionales visitas de su esposa o la madre del actor. Terry estaba seguro de que pronto esa recámara la heredaría su siguiente hijo, que él esperara llegara en unos meses.

Sintió un pequeño dolor en la nariz antes de estornudar. Había olvidado que el invierno en Chicago era bastante variable. Odiaba las variedades en el clima. Sin embargo, cuando su esposa le suplicó mudarse a Chicago para estar más cerca de su familia, no pudo negarse. Ella sabía cómo controlar, la mayoría del tiempo, a su marido, pero él no se quejaba de nada. Tuvieron que pasar unos largos cuatro años para que se dieran cuenta de lo mucho que se necesitaban. Hasta que se percataron de lo inútil que era permanecer separados, decidieron alejar cualquier problema cercano y se entregaron al amor que nació en un crucero hacia Inglaterra y floreció en un verano en Escocia. No podía quejarse de nada si por fin estaba con la única mujer a la que había amado.

Con la mano libre se acomodó el cuello de su abrigo y entró a su hogar. Apenas colocó un pie en la alfombra de la sala cuando escuchó las risas de sus mujercitas consentidas. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

— Ya estoy aquí. — dijo mientras colocaba el paquete en la mesa.

En menos de cuatro segundos, sintió en su cintura los delgados y pequeños brazos de su primogénita.

— Papi, qué bueno que llegaste. — dijo la niña de caireles dorados y ojos azules. Terry estaba seguro de que se parecía a su mujer a pesar de sus ojos azules; pero ella insistía en que se trataba de una réplica de Eleonor Baker. De cualquier manera, Terry no permitiría que alguien quisiera robarse a su pequeño tesoro.

— Suenas como si tu madre te maltratara, Claire. — respondió dándose la vuelta para mirarla. — ¿Qué hizo esta vez?

— Tú eres el que suena como si yo fuera una mala influencia para mi hija. — dijo la cantarina voz de la mujer de su vida desde unos metros adelante.

Terry alzó la mirada para observar a su esposa. Tenía en la nariz un poco de harina y su mandil estaba lleno de salsa de tomate y otras especies. Su cabello se alzaba sobre su cabeza en un delgado moño y sus pecas se tornaron rojizas cuando ella sintió la mirada tierna del actor. No obstante, eran sus ojos los que más le atraían. Tenían un nuevo brillo, un brillo que no había visto nunca. Se veía feliz, de eso no tenía duda, pero no era sólo eso. Parecía como si quisiera ocultar un secreto. Ella era muy dada a ese tipo de bromas.

— Lo digo con esa intención. Tú eres una mala influencia para mi pequeña. — contestó con una mueca de arrogancia y antes de que ella pudiera reprochar algo, él agregó: — Por eso eres la madre perfecta, Candy.

La aludida sonrió antes de colgarse al cuello de su marido y depositar un suave beso en sus labios, que él hubiera alargado de no haber sido por la insistencia de Claire para llamar su atención jalando la tela de su abrigo.

— Te extrañamos mucho, Terry. — le dijo Candy una vez se separaron. — ¿Qué trajiste? — preguntó mirando la caja que reposaba en la mesa.

— Sí, papi, ¿qué es?

— Ah, eso. — contestó Terry siguiendo la mirada de su esposa. — En realidad me encontré con Santa Claus en el tren y me dijo que este paquete es para ti, Claire. — relató mientras tomaba la caja con una mano y la extendía frente a los ojos de su hija. — También mencionó que te comiste los dulces de mamá, ¿es verdad?

Claire abrió los ojos asombrada. No sabía que Santa Claus estuviera tan pendiente de todo lo que ella hacía. A su espalda, Candy sonrió; Terry sí que sabía cómo tratar a los niños. Detrás de toda esa máscara de frialdad y arrogancia, escondía a un hombre paternal y adorable.

— ¿Y Santa está enojado conmigo? — preguntó la niña, asustada.

— Muchísimo. — contestó Terry sin dudarlo. — No le gusta que su chiquilla preferida se porte mal, ¿sabes? — Claire no pasó por alto la afirmación de su padre y justo cuando iba a preguntar, él le respondió: — Sí, tú eres su favorita. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque cuando yo era pequeño fui su niño consentido, pero tu madre me arrebató el lugar. Jugó sucio, claro; pero me ganó. Entonces, al ser nuestra hija, tú te conviertes en la traviesa favorita de Santa.

— Pero yo no quiero que Santa se enoje conmigo. — refunfuñó Claire con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

— A él tampoco le gusta estar enojado contigo, por eso me pidió que te entregara este regalo con una condición: tienes que prometer que no volverás a robarte los dulces de nadie. Sé obediente con tu mami, ¿estás de acuerdo? — la niña asintió con frenesí. — Ya, entonces ábrelo.

— Sí. — contestó ella tomando el paquete antes de sentarse en la alfombra y quitar el listón que rodeaba la caja de regalo.

Candy se acercó al oído de su marido y susurró un quedo: "tramposo" para luego besar su cuello. Terry aprovechó para murmurarle lo mucho que la amaba. Ella sonrió. Lo sabía, sabía que él la amaba, así como sabía que amaba a su hija.

— ¡Un juego de té! — exclamó Claire al descubrir su regalo. — Papi, mami, ¿jugarán conmigo a la casita del té? — preguntó con una inmensa sonrisa en los labios. Era la misma sonrisa de su padre.

— Por supuesto, cielo. — contestó Candy sentándose frente a ella. — Pero, ¿qué te parece si, antes de eso, cenamos?

— Sí, pero, ¿me prometen que jugaremos?

— Seremos tu madre, Paco el pato, tú y yo, ¿qué te parece? — sugirió Terry agachándose para acariciar su mejilla.

— ¡Sí! ¡Ustedes son los mejores papis del mundo! — gritó antes de abrazarlos a ambos.

Ésas eran las palabras perfectas para unos padres. Sabían que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo cuando sus hijos les decían esas palabras. Sabían que estaban dando todo de sí para criar a un buen niño cuando escuchaban esas palabras. Candy y Terry sabían que todo el dolor había sido un sacrificio para recibir aquellas palabras. Aquella niña como suya, aquella vida.

— Y en siete meses seremos: tu padre, Paco el pato, tu hermanito, tú y yo. — dijo Candy aún en el abrazo.

Terry se separó de su hija para mirar a su esposa con la boca abierta. Ella no lo miraba, pero sus mejillas se habían enrojecido.

— ¿Un hermanito? ¿Ya lo encargaste, mami?

— Sí, así es. Dame tu mano. — pidió y cuando la pequeña obedeció, colocó la minúscula manita sobre su vientre. — Aquí vivirá tu hermanito hasta que sea momento de salir.

— ¿Pero cómo va a ver al sol y a la luna? — siguió interrogando Claire mientras su padre seguía sin creerlo. Un nuevo pedazo de cielo. Sintió cómo su corazón crecía para darle espacio a un nuevo ser. Su hijo.

— A través de ti, por supuesto. Tiene tu sangre, Claire, tú serás su guía.

— ¿Pero qué será de Paco el pato? ¿Mi hermanito querrá jugar con él?

— Claro que sí. Paco el pato y tú serán sus mejores amigos. No te preocupes tanto, somos una familia; tú padre y yo te ayudaremos a cuidarlo.

— Un momento… ¿entonces quién será el consentido de Santa?

— Los dos. — dijo Terry por fin respirando con normalidad. — Ambos son hijos de tu mami y yo, ambos merecen el mismo amor y cariño. Tú serás su princesa y él su príncipe.

Candy sabía que en realidad Terry respondía a la pregunta interna que su pequeña había hecho. Era un padre fantástico, incluso mejor de lo que él creyó. Eleonor Baker y el duque de Grandchester estaban orgullosos de Terry, al igual que la señorita Ponny y Albert. Todos le preguntaron una vez si sabía cómo cargar a un bebé recién nacido. La respuesta fue negativa, mas cuando tomó en sus brazos a Claire, los manuales de paternidad se hicieron innecesarios. Él ya sabía cómo ser un padre estupendo.

En la acera de la calle se escucharon los villancicos. Terry se acercó a la frente de Candy para depositar un beso delicado en ella. Sabía que ese gesto tenía mil significados, pero su favorito era: "gracias".

— ¿Y qué te dio Santa para Navidad, papi? — cuestionó Claire luego de unos segundos.

— El mejor regalo de todos. — respondió.

— ¿El mejor? ¿Y ése cuál es?

— Pasar mi vida entera con ustedes, mis pecosas traviesas.

/*/•/*/•/*/

**¡Hola!:**

**Desde hace unas semanas he querido escribir esto, me gusta mucho imaginar escenas de la paternidad de Terry. Ésta en lo particular me gustó por la fecha y porque me agrada pensar en mis padres cuando veo a Candy y Terry. Y bueno, aprovechando que entré a un concurso, quise involucrar a esta parejita para no dejarla sin un solo one-shot. **

**En fin, les deseo unas hermosas vacaciones, quienes tengan el privilegio de tenerlas, y una agradable Navidad en compañía de sus seres queridos. Nos leemos pronto. **

**Saludos.**

**Andreea Maca. **


End file.
